Search, Kiss and Destroy
by Lin Zu
Summary: Y aun que me sienta muy satisfecho por ese hermoso gesto tuyo, yo aun deseo, anhelo más y más de ti, hasta que esas acciones sean solo para mí- Pensaba Saruhiko después de todo. (pasen y lean c:)


Pues estaba un poco triste y decidí escribir esto uwu Es mi primer fic de K, que moción (¿ xD Pienso hacer otra historia que va antes de esta, sería como "anterior a…" y esas cosas o: Espero que les guste! K project no me pertenece o: La historia si O:

**Search, Kiss and Destroy.**

**Search…**

Como si de una rutina se tratara, a la hora exacta, en el momento preciso y sin nadie quien nos interrumpa… nos volvemos a encontrar. Yo estoy en la terraza del edificio y tu, desde lo más bajo lanzándome tu siempre y tan atenta mirada de odio. Mi persona solo atina a sonreí, pero por supuesto, no cualquier sonrisa si lo que piensan. Es una sonrisa que sabrá todo lo que sucederá, una sonrisa triunfante. Por que en este encuentro, yo siempre gano.

Subes, mi amado Misaki, estando aquí al instante. Se podría decir que los segundos y los minutos ya estaban predilectos, no por nada siempre te observo. Enciendes tus llamas, yo saco mi espada y la acción solo acaba de empezar.

Tus golpes, mis taques, tus movimientos, mi imaginación…Esto me parece una danza, una danza en la que solo tú y yo bailaremos, en nuestra pista y donde los únicos espectadores de este acto serán la luna y las estrellas. El brillo en tus ojos hace que mi emoción suba, es como una conexión entre los dos, dicha lazo que pienso yo, no podrá ser destruida.

_Este hilo rojo, jamás será destruido… _

**And Kiss…**

Aprovecho la cercanía que hay entre nosotros y jalo de tu brazo para acortar la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. La respiración de cada uno se está intercambiando, pero nada de eso importa en estos momentos, por que ahora la única que batalla que existe, dejando a un lado la espada, la patineta y el bate, es la de nuestros ojos, los tuyos ámbar filudos y los míos azules eléctricos. Aun sabiendo que yo ganaré, ¿sigues luchando, querido?

Utilizó la mano que tengo libre para tomar tu mentón y acercarte lentamente hacia mí, si perder un solo detalle de tus facciones tan rebeldes que siempre fue de mi agrado. Aun que a veces, siendo sincero, extraño el lado que tenía cuando aun éramos adolescentes…Igual eso ya no importa, ¿Escuchante bien, Misaki? no importa!

Sin darte momento a reaccionar, sello nuestra batalla con un suave beso que poco a poco se volvía demandante (para ambos) Es innegable el hecho de que nos deseamos, queremos y amamos, no puedes negarlo! Más sin y con embargo, tuno lo aceptas o no quieres aceptarlo por ese miedo tuyo.

Logré profundizarlo más a tal mundo de adentrarme he invadir tu zona bucal. Se que este no es tu primer beso (por que yo ya te lo robé antes), pero… siempre te comportas como si lo fuera, eso es un detalle muy lindo a pesar de que no te das cuentas.

Así es como terminamos perdiendo un poco el oxigeno, aun en ese estado, yo quería más y se que tu también, puedo leerte, no es necesario que lo digas de tu boca si tu mirada lo dice todo.

_Por que nuestro lazo va más haya de lo que vemos…_

**And Destroy**

Bajamos sin despegarnos un solo momento, éramos como imán y metal. Fue de ese modo que entre besos y caricias es que llegamos a mi apartamento donde nos despojamos de nuestros ropajes y de todo aquello que se nos interponía para sentirnos.

-A-ah Sa..saru…-era obvio que también respondían ante mis caricias, esa que te hacían perder la cordura.

-Siénteme, Misaki… solo siénteme…-susurré tu oído, bajando a tu cuello brindando pequeñas mordidas y por que no, dejando ciertos puntos rojos en uno que otro lugar (me aseguro de que siempre estén ahí) Tu abdomen es tocado por mis manos y tus brazos rodean mi cuello para intensificar el acto.

Oh, mi flor más bella del mundo… ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos por siempre? ¿Por qué este sentimiento siempre tiene que estar atascado por algo? Necesito una respuesta. Tengo mucho conocimiento que es de envidiar, una gran capacidad para resolver lo que se al parecer es imposible en un corto tiempo, ¿Por qué no puedo darle con esto? Tu siempre me lo dijiste..

"_Saru, eres un genio en las matemáticas!"_

"_Hump…No es la gran cosa"_

"_Pero eres algo torpe en… lo básico"_

-mmh~

Entré en ti, contando a que siempre antes tengo que prepararte para que puedas disfrutarlo mejor. Lo primordial.

Yo me muevo, tu reaccionas, yo te distraigo para que el dolor sea menos, tu me abrazas…haciéndome merecedor de tu calidez, siendo el único que puede escuchar tus latidos por el éxtasis, mi espalda siendo arañada por tu placer y mi boca uniéndose con la tuya con amor…Yo no puedo comparar ningún momento con este.

_No es destruir, es hacer _

-Misaki… te amo, te amo mucho Misaki…

-Y-yo ta…

-¿Tú?

-No puedo… no puedo decirlo… aun

-¿Aun? ¿Aun falta?

No dijiste nada, solo volviste a besarme como queriendo decirme que dejemos el tema. Antes de dormirte me miras por última vez y sucedió algo que no me lo esperaba y que no estaba en mis planes…

_Me sonreíste_

Pero al instante quedaste dormido entre mis brazos, yo aun estaba atónito y confuso por tu acción. Sin querer, las esperanzas que creía pérdidas, los sueño y el futuro que me imaginaba pero no podía ver, volvieron a mí en un dos por tres. Creo que estoy próximo a ser feliz a tu lado. Quizás si tenga que esforzarme más, aun que es difícil por los dos.

Esto sonará a lo mismo de siempre para muchos

Odio o amor, solo un sentimiento perdurará

Y aun que me sienta muy satisfecho por ese hermoso gesto tuyo, yo aun deseo, anhelo más y más de ti, hasta que esas acciones sean solo para mí y ya nada ni nadie se interponga en nuestro camino. Solo tu y yo como siempre debió ser

_En esta canción tan desgastada_

_Ya no será más un_

_Search and kiss and destroy_

_Nunca más_

Voy a cambiar la las letras del destino por algo mejor. Algo que quizás lo lleve a otro nivel…Puesto que la música tiene que avanzar, amado mío.

Te tapé junto conmigo y al igual que ti, tenía sueño. Cerrando de poco a poco mis ojos, sin perder de vista tu rostro… el rostro de un ángel que un día me salvó.

¿El fin?

Ojala y haya sido de su agrado

No olviden comentar lo que piensan! Me sería de gran ayuda -


End file.
